Pokemon Quest: Kanto Quest (Season 1)
by sadguydude
Summary: A young boy named Cody sets out to be a great Pokémon trainer when he is taken from his world into the Pokémon world. He, along with his brother Caleb meet tons of new friends.


Author's note: This is still in progress. Let me know in the reviews if you think there is anything wrong that i should fix.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was on my way back home to Miami. We were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Never would I ever expect what was going to happen next. I was tired, the flight was a long one. Looking back on this, I was really tired. We were flying back from France. For some reason, the pilot decided to fly over the Bermuda Triangle. If that pilot hadn't flown over this route, I wouldn't even be where I am now. Suddenly, the plane plummeted. It was madness.

My family was quite visibly scared. The people in front of us and behind us were screaming. Over the intercom we heard the captain,

"Please remain calm everyone. Unbuckle and get your life jackets from under your seats." He said calmly. No one on the plane was calm though. I slipped on my life jacket as we were still falling.

The whole time, I wondered what death was gonna be like. Sudden or slow? I didn't get to find out the answer though.

* * *

I woke up in…. my bed?_ Was it all a dream?_ I looked around my room. What was strange was that this wasn't my room! In fact, this room bore a striking resemblance to the room in the Pokémon games. Specifically it looked like the room in my Pokémon Yellow cartridge.

Unlike in the games, there is more than just stairs leading right to the downstairs area. In fact, there's a whole hallway in this house! There was a room for all of my siblings. I decided to go into my mom's room.

"Oh hi Cody! Did you sleep well?" She asked me

"Yes I did," I lied

"Remember, today's the day you start your Pokémon journey with your brother Caleb! Sorry I didn't let you go when you turned ten, I was just so scared of losing one of my precious babies," she told me

After that, I had just decided that I would go along with whatever my family said. It seemed that I was the only one who had retained memory of being in the real world!

I went to my brother Caleb's room. He had all of his journey supplies laid out on the room. I helped him put it all into his backpack.

"Thank you! I didn't think I was gonna make it out today because of all of the stuff I had to pack!" He exclaimed.

"No problem. Anything for my new _traveling buddy," _I said with extra emphasis on the traveling buddy part.

* * *

When I stepped outside, the sun was way hotter than I expected. My brother and I weren't the only one's who felt this though. A girl who looked to be about twelve stepped outside and immediately jumped back a bit.

"Hey Zoey! Let's have a race to the lab!" My brother shouted across to her.

"You're on!" She exclaimed

Unlike them, I knew that the trick to meeting Professor Oak was trying to go out into the grass. I decided to look into the route before taking a step though. What I saw was amazing! I saw a Pidgey playing with a Rattata in a friendly game of tag. I decided to try and go touch them, forgetting that Professor Oak would stop me.

"HEY! DON'T GO OUT THERE! THERE ARE WILD POKÉMON AND YOU COULD GET HURT!" He yelled. Then he looked at me more closely.

"Is that you Cody? Wow! I haven't seen you in so long! Why don't you come to my lab so you can get your first Pokémon?" He asked.

"Ok sure!"

* * *

When I arrived at the lab with the professor, Caleb, Zoey, and some kid I didn't know were already there.

"Hello Caleb, Zoey, and Liam," the professor said. To that, Liam responded with a scoff.

"Do I get to pick my Pokémon now?" He asked impatiently. This time, it was the professor's turn to scoff

"Since you were so rude I think I'll let you choose la-" he looked at the table where there were only two Pokéballs. "What did you do with the Pokéball Liam?"

Liam then proceeded to send out his newly picked Squirtle. This made Caleb so mad since Caleb was going to pick Squirtle. Just to get back at Liam, he chose Bulbasaur. Zoey had to pick Charmander since there were no other Pokémon.

"Where's my Pokémon?" I asked.

"I am terribly sorry that they took all of the other Pokémon. Here, why don't you take this Pikachu that I caught a bit earlier today. It isn't tame so it's the perfect beginning partner!" He said as he handed me Pikachu's Pokéball.

"Thank you so much Professor Oak!"


End file.
